


【dD】逆轉的布穀鳥鐘

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔法發生了。<br/>兩人的年齡互換的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【dD】逆轉的布穀鳥鐘

逆轉的布穀鳥鐘

 

　　事情的開始是這樣的——

　　就在臥室的門口的大理石地板上，隨便擺在蝙蝠俠與羅賓制服之上的布穀鳥鐘，第一次響了十二聲「布穀」。

　　魔法就這麼發生了。

　　一個小時之後，布穀鳥鐘第二次響了十一聲「布穀」，再一個小時，「布穀」只響了十次，布穀聲響起的次數越來越少⋯⋯那真是一個與眾不同的夜晚。

　　在神奇的布穀鳥鐘下，這一夜發生了某種意外，或者該稱作奇蹟？

　　不管怎麼樣，在床上熟睡的青年和少年，並沒有被他們自身的有趣變化驚醒。

 

✿

 

　　大清早，只一翻身就發出裂帛聲，達米安·韋恩因為皮膚接觸到微涼的空氣，霍然睜眼——

　　這是……一定是夢吧。

　　他敢用傑森·陶德的頭罩打賭，他一定還在做夢。身上的衣服一片片碎在床上，達米安下意識看向昨夜共枕而眠的傢伙，愕然地發覺迪克·格雷森恰好也醒了，他正睡眼惺忪地揉眼睛，過大的睡衣從他的肩頭滑下，光滑的肌膚在晨光中似乎散發出柔和的光芒。

　　「達米安⋯⋯早。」迪克眯著眼睛，打了一個大大的哈欠。

　　「格雷森？」達米安傻傻的看著小了不止一號的人，張了張嘴只叫了他的名字。

　　「你感冒了？聲音聽起來很奇怪。」迪克渾然不覺地將滑下肩頭的衣服拉好，又打了一個哈欠。

　　他繃緊嗓音說：「你不也一樣！」

　　「誒？」

　　達米他怎麼一大早就這麼不高興？

　　迪克終於捨得睜眼，關心地看向他的羅賓，接著瞪大眼睛——達米安現在看上去一點也不小。

　　他吃驚地問：「達米安，你吃了什麼，長得好快！」

　　「你是白癡嗎？」他惡狠狠地瞪他。

　　最好是隨便吃點什麼就可以突然長大，如果有這種藥達米安早吃了。

　　「哈哈哈，你不是最清楚我是不是白癡嗎？我要是白癡，昨天就找不到你在哪裡，我們『碰』就玩完了、誒？」迪克邊說邊用手比劃著，手在空中一頓。

　　藉著揮舞雙手的動作，迪克終於發現他的手臂變得幼細，手臂上的肌肉更像他還是羅賓那時候的樣子。他吃驚地屈伸手指，確定那隻手屬於自己……

　　原來達米安在驚訝這個，他恍然大悟地想。

　　達米安抱胸，冷冷地挑眉道：「雖然我們昨天沒玩完，安然無恙地活下來，但今天我們就『碰』地變成現在這個鬼樣子。」

　　「噢，那有點糟糕。」迪克抓抓頭髮，毛毛燥燥亂翹的髮絲讓達米安格外介意，他強忍著替格雷森撫平頭髮的欲望，聽他以悠閒的口吻說：「不如我們先吃早餐吧？我有點餓了。」

　　「你腦子有什麼毛病！」達米安瞬間睜大眼睛吼他。

　　只想著吃吃吃。你是豬嗎？笨蛋格雷森！

　　迪克穿著像裙子似的T恤爬下床，跑到冰箱那兒翻找食物。

　　達米安跟著下床，他全身赤裸，不得不扯了一條床單圍在腰間，皺眉跟在「小」格雷森身後，看著他整個人埋進冰箱裡，不耐煩地問：「你覺得現在是吃早餐的好時機嗎？」

　　「不管事情多緊急，先解決饑餓的肚子再說！」迪克回答的聲音悶在冰箱裡。

　　乾脆把格雷森整個人冰進冰箱裡讓他清醒清醒算了。

　　迪克渾然不覺達米安正在打壞主意，他好不容易找出一罐鮮奶，將它放在凌亂的餐桌上——做滿記號的地圖可憐的淪為桌布，但他一點也不在意，反正已經用不上了——轉而抬頭望向靠著天花板的櫥櫃，以往觸手可及的高度，現在卻……

　　「我記得我把麥片放在這個櫃子裡。」迪克伸長手卻怎麼也搆不著櫃門，試了好半天只得放棄，感概萬千地回頭對達米安說：「達米，只長這麼高，活著一定很辛苦吧。」

　　「閉嘴，格雷森，小心我把你從窗戶丟出去。」達米安的額上冒出青筋。

　　——你是沒長這麼高過喔。

　　「你不會忍心這麼做的。」迪克朝他微笑，「麥片你喜歡原味還是巧克力口味的？巧克力口味的麥片還沒開封。嘿，你幫我把它們拿下來吧？」

　　「不要。」達米安想也不想的拒絕

　　「『請』你幫我把麥片拿下來，達米。」迪克收斂臉上不正經的笑，認真地拜託達米安說。

　　達米安居高臨下地看著迪克，考慮了好一會才勉強答應。「……好吧。」

　　雖然還搞不清楚發生了什麼事，導致他們互換年齡，但他至少開始喜歡上「俯視」格雷森的感覺了。

　　「太好了！」迪克小小的歡呼一聲，他並沒有發現達米安小小的心思。

 

　　雖然達米安不怎麼情願，但他還是替格雷森拿下兩包麥片。格雷森吃巧克力口味，他吃原味的。　　

　　他們坐在餐桌邊，迪克舀了一口麥片放進嘴裡，吃下去之後心情很好地說：「好了，一人一碗麥片，我們可以來回顧一下昨天發生什麼事，讓我們長大又變小……嗯，像是被調換年齡？」

　　達米安根本沒在聽，他還在想身高差的問題，十三歲的格雷森給他特別新奇的感覺，他打量了格雷森一眼，優越感十足地說：「你比我十三歲的時候還矮。」

　　「我已經喝了很多牛奶，試圖控制我的身高了。」迪克聳聳肩，不想再談身高的話題，「怎麼樣，有什麼線索？」

　　「沒有，我覺得現在很好。我現在可以當蝙蝠俠了，而你就繼續當羅賓就好了。」達米安壓根不想解決如此美妙的年齡逆轉。

　　他現在長得夠大，可以當蝙蝠俠，還可以保護格雷森。完美極了。

　　「蝙蝠俠又不是長得高的人當！」迪克抗議道。

　　「我不只長得高而已，我還穿得下你的蝙蝠戰甲。」達米安放下湯匙，維持的鼓脹的信心，去取了昨夜回家扔在地上的蝙蝠裝。

　　「哦？是嗎？」迪克老神在在地繼續吃麥片。

　　達米安才套上一半盔甲，臉上微微的自得就消失了。

　　他嫌棄地說：「格雷森，你長得太小了。」

　　「喂！禁止人身攻擊。」迪克不覺得自己有多小隻，只是長大的達米安肩膀比較寬一些，也高了一點點，穿不下他的蝙蝠裝理所當然吧。

　　「恐怕我得穿父親的才行，你這件太緊了。」達米安皺眉。

　　「我們先停止當不當蝙蝠俠的爭論，專注在當下的問題上。」迪克想將達米安的注意力拉回來。

　　「我以後就是蝙蝠俠了。這沒什麼好爭論的。」他雙手環胸，皺著眉說。

　　「達米安，我們得先吃早餐，然後討論我們為什麼調換年齡，這可是很嚴重的問題！」迪克無奈地說。

　　「有什麼問題？」他挑眉。

　　這下他已經夠格當蝙蝠俠了，這不是很棒嗎？

　　「誰知道年齡的調轉會什麼時候停止？會到你老得走不動，或者我年幼到——」迪克說到一半就停下了。

　　達米安馬上領悟到比起歲數互換到他自己老到走不動，恐怕格雷森會先小到消失不見。他總算知道嚴重性，也沒心情吃他的早飯了。

　　格雷森有時候很煩人，可是達米安不希望他會消失。

　　他臭著臉以硬邦邦的語氣說：「那就別吃早餐，早點解決就沒事了。」

　　迪克很滿意達米安終於重視他們的問題。不過當他填飽肚子，更在意起自己的著裝，他現在只穿著一件Ｔ恤，它相對自己現在的年紀，有點大過頭了。他勉勉強強還能穿著Ｔ恤，這僅僅比只能圍床單的達米安還好一丁點。

　　沒有合適尺寸的內褲，讓他下半身和達米安一樣中空，迪克努力地忽視掉涼颼颼的異樣感，對他提議說：「好吧，在解決問題之前，達米安，需不需要我拿一件褲子給你？你抓著床單不太方便吧？」

　　「那是因為我長得很高，撐破衣服才沒得穿，你以為我多想披床單！」達米安惱羞成怒地吼他。

　　「好啦，別難過，我這就找件褲子給你。」迪克的安慰有些敷衍。

　　「誰該死的難過了！」

　　迪克以寬容地態度對他說：「來吧達米安，去打開我的衣櫃，我的褲子很多，你可以慢慢挑。」

　　「……」

　　——殺了你喔。

　　吞下這句話的達米安，默默地找到格雷森的衣櫃，他迫切的需要一件褲子，修理格雷森可以晚一點再說——就在他打開衣櫃的那一瞬間，胡亂塞滿衣櫃的衣服瞬間崩塌，使得他整個人埋進衣物堆裡。

　　達米安黑著臉，從臉上拿下一件螢光藍色的低腰內褲，憤怒地吼：「格雷森！我要殺了你！」

　　親眼見到達米安手上捏著自己螢光藍色內褲，迪克瞬間閃過尷尬的表情，但他很快就以笑容掩飾過去了。

　　「好啦，好啦。讓我們兩個都冷靜冷靜，我先去查查昨天夜裡是否有什麼異常記錄，你繼續挑褲子。」

　　覺得差不多踩到達米安的底線了，迪克就毫不猶豫的逃離氣氛緊繃的臥室，窩進蝙蝠洞裡躲避風頭。

　　屬於他的蝙蝠洞尺寸比較迷你，除了蝙蝠洞最核心的位置，停靠蝙蝠車的空地以外，地上放滿各式各樣會使人絆倒的雜物——沒有阿福來收拾的蝙蝠洞，就會變成這副髒亂的樣子。

　　迪克坐在電腦前，面對鍵盤深吸一口氣，腦海內還晃蕩著達米安從頭上拿下螢光藍內褲的畫面……

　　見鬼！他居然忘不掉。

　　「總而言之，得快點解決年齡逆轉的問題。」迪克拍拍臉，強迫自己打起精神投入工作狀態。

 

　　被獨自留在房間的達米安心情十分不佳。

　　他心情差的程度可以由翻找那堆雪崩衣物粗暴的動作，洩忿似地扔得亂七八糟鋪滿地面的情景中一覽無遺。

　　「白癡格雷森、白癡……」他一開始還一手護著圍在腰間的床單，後來嫌煩乾脆扔掉礙事的布料，全身赤裸裸的坐在格雷森的衣物堆裡。

　　嘖，滿滿的格雷森味兒。

　　不管是布料上沾染的氣味亦或是著衣風格，達米安半是嫌棄，半是有種莫名的興奮感。他正零距離的接觸他的蝙蝠俠的貼身衣物——從某方面來說，一個羅賓赤裸地坐在蝙蝠俠的衣服堆裡，這種窘迫的狀況，特別接近蝙蝠俠某部分的桃色流言，雖然他覺得那是污蔑。

　　對於他的蝙蝠俠，達米安總是懷抱著複雜的情感，他承認格雷森是好搭擋，是他最好的蝙蝠俠，但他同時想當蝙蝠俠。這兩個想法並不衝突。

　　要是格雷森當羅賓，他可以當蝙蝠俠就好了。達米安時常會帶著遺憾想著，現在這個情況也不錯，如果年齡就這麼固定下來，不會再度交換，他的夢想就成真了。就算突然多長幾歲，憑空老了許多，達米安一點也不在意。

　　達米安估算他們一個夜晚，大約互換了八歲左右，這個數字有一點危險，格雷森下下個夜晚就小得要消失了。如果明天格雷森又和他互換八歲，他就馬上去問問扎坦娜該怎麼辦。

　　雖然沒有理由證實，但他直覺認定他和格雷森互換的年齡不會再任意增減。

　　所以他決定趁這個機會，做一些只有「大人」才能做的事。

　　……當然，他得先找到他能穿出門的衣服。

 

✿

 

　　翻找出適合的褲子是很困難的一件事，他好不容易套上一件對格雷森來說，很是寬鬆的寶藍色長棉褲，這件棉褲在達米安身上卻呈現緊身與八分褲的效果。

　　「好緊。」達米安活動手腳，發現他再用力，棉褲就要被撐壞了，這讓他不太高興。「什麼破衣服。」

　　看來他不太適合出門，過小的衣物遏止了他外出的嚮往。

　　低落了一會兒，達米安又興奮起來，他可以為長大的自己量一量身高！

　　達米安在臥室、廚房、客廳、浴室還有儲藏室翻找了半天，好不容易找出一捲捲尺，折騰一番後，滿意的看著量出的身高數值，他長大以後比父親的身高還要再高一點。

　　很好。這代表他至少比成年的迪克還要高一個頭以上，因此他長大以後可以將格雷森完美地納入懷抱裡。格雷森常常莫名其妙的把它擁在懷中，他覺得很彆扭。雖然格雷森的懷抱溫暖得讓他印象深刻，但他篤定地認為，當他反過來抱住格雷森一定更加溫暖。

　　他以前還可惜還要好幾年，他才會長得夠大到能夠擁抱格雷森，現在他變大了，而格雷森變得嬌小，抱起來的感覺應該很不錯吧？

　　……可是他不想主動抱格雷森。主動太遜了。

 

　　想了一會兒，達米安就想到一個很不錯的方法，能夠毫不刻意地擁抱他。

　　達米安對正在蝙蝠洞忙碌的格雷森說：「喂，該睡午覺了。」

　　「嗯。」迪克忙著敲鍵盤，隨意地應了一聲。

　　達米安等了一會，敲擊鍵盤的噠噠聲響還是沒有停下，他不太高興地提高音量說：「我說，我們該睡午覺了！」

　　迪克一臉迷惘地回話說：「……睡午覺？」

　　這種時候，還有空閒睡午覺嗎？

　　「你都堅持吃早餐了，我們怎麼能不睡午覺？」態度理直氣壯。

　　迪克想了想，語氣輕快地說：「好吧，那在睡午覺前，我們還得補上午餐，你想吃什麼？我來打電話訂外送！」

　　誰要管該死的午餐！

　　「午餐時間過了。」他板著臉說。

　　「不行，不吃午餐會長不高。」迪克習慣性地哄達米安說。

　　他馬上反擊道：「我現在已經長得比你高了——比昨天的你還高。」

　　迪克被嗆了一句，有點不開心。

　　——提身高很傷感情。

　　「是啊，沒想到未來會被你超過，有點惆悵。」他苦哈哈地說。

　　達米安才不需要格雷森惆悵。

　　他硬邦邦地問：「到底要不要睡午覺？前兩天我們幾乎沒睡到覺……」

　　「那好吧，我們來睡午覺。」迪克妥協說。

　　達米安莫名地興奮起來。

　　跟在小小隻的迪克身後走進臥室，他們默契地無視雪崩的衣櫃，各自繞到床的兩側。迪克盡量維持不以為意的樣子，把衣櫃雪崩飛散到到床上的幾件內褲團成一團，扔進衣櫃裡——天知道他有多尷尬——最後抖了抖棉被，讓被子平鋪在床面上。

　　做完這些，迪克就鑽進被子裡躺好，對達米安說：「快躺好，把握午睡時間，我們不能睡太久，還有很多事要做。」

　　「喔。」

　　達米安之前設想了好一陣子，該如何在躺上床後自然的擁抱格雷森？最後他的設想都沒有派上用場，他只是直接爬上床抱住他。

　　「怎麼了？」迪克不自在地動了動身體。

　　「……我習慣抱著東西睡覺。」達米安不自然地說。

　　迪克牽了牽嘴角，沒有拆穿達米安昨天、前天或者更久以前，都沒有抱著東西睡的習慣。不過他曾經抱著達米安一起在暖融融的午後，窩在落地窗邊打盹，達米安的動作讓他回想起溫暖的回憶。

　　被抱著就抱著。

　　幾日沒睡的疲倦爆發，加上一整個早晨都在操勞自己的眼睛，查閱年齡互換的原因，迪克一下子就睡著了。

　　達米安不可置信地發覺迪克的呼吸變得均勻綿長，一點也沒有他預測的不好意思和緊張。被長大的自己抱著不是應該心臟碰碰跳得飛快？他應該要渾身僵硬，就和他以前第一次被格雷森抱的時候一樣才對！

　　有種被欺騙感情的感覺。達米安既高興又不高興，卻又拿睡著的人毫無辦法，最後他抿緊唇瓣，抱著跟想像中一樣溫暖的格雷森，隔了好久才沉沉地睡著了。

 

✿

 

　　他們一覺到天黑，從下午兩三點睡到晚上八九點，骨頭都睡軟了。

　　雖然還想繼續倒下去睡，但習慣夜間行動的兩人只掙扎了一下就起床了。迪克比達米安多賴床了一會兒，接著他在臥室地板上摸了一陣，找到快沒電的手機打電話訂披薩。

　　「我記得你們有買大送小的優惠？我要一個小的夏威夷披薩，還有另一個——」迪克捂著話筒問達米安，「你想吃什麼口味的？」

　　「非得吃披薩嗎？」達米安翻了個白眼。

　　再怎麼愛吃垃圾食物，每次在格雷森這裡過夜都只吃披薩他早就膩了。雖然每次訂披薩他還是會搶著吃光光。

　　「下次我們一起去墨西哥餐館？但今天還是吃披薩。」迪克看達米安沒理會自己，自顧自的離開臥室，聳聳肩膀對著話筒說：「那大的那個就訂海鮮，披薩皮要有起司夾心，地址是……」

　　達米安在廚房裡翻找半天，他想做義大利麵，反正那只是丟進去水裡煮的東西，但他只發現半包鹹餅乾，櫥櫃裡除了麥片什麼都沒有，冰箱裡也只有牛奶跟啤酒。

　　他不高興地對拿著手機出來找充電器的迪克說：「每天吃披薩煩死了，這樣不會有女人會喜歡你。」

　　「哈，我的女人緣可好了，你不懂。」迪克得意洋洋的說。

　　「但她們最後都跟你分手了。」達米安面無表情地補充道。

　　被好幾任女朋友甩了，覺得被達米安的話射中了一槍的迪克逞強說：「我們都是和平分手，現在還是好朋友。這是學布魯斯的，他也是花花公子。」

　　「噢，花花公子。」達米安不屑地說。

　　他不跟達米安過多計較，假裝沒聽見他說什麼，回臥室整理一地的衣服，後天開始他得作為警察連續執勤，如果他不想讓這一地的衣服留到半個月後再收拾，他最好現在就開始清理——他完全忽視他現在的年紀根本不適合執勤。

　　另一方面，達米安在披薩送來之前，抱著筆記型電腦也不知道在查什麼資料，臉上的表情看起來很神秘。好奇但是尊重弟弟隱私的迪克沒發現，達米安正在看成人網站。

　　這非常難得，達米安一直對「性」興致缺缺。

　　他也不是沒看過，只是以前覺得大人都很無聊，就算見到現場版也沒有仔細看。不過這次不同了，他已經是真正的大人了。

　　懷抱著做為大人的自豪，達米安點開大人才能看的圖片，才看了沒幾秒就開始嫌東嫌西。嘖，這些女人的胸都像塞了橘子，噁心死了。他點選叉叉關掉頁面，卻不小心點開一個迥異於大部份成人網站的廣告連結。

　　達米安目瞪口呆地看著兩個男人正在圈圈叉叉，筆電的音箱忠實的傳遞動作片的聲音，他手忙腳亂的按了靜音，但迪克已經聽見奇怪的聲響。

　　「達米安，你在看什麼？」迪克走出房間疑惑地問達米安說。

　　「Youtube上的武術示範。」他毫不猶豫地撒謊。

　　「噢，好吧。」他半信半疑的回到臥室繼續收東西。

　　雖然被靜音了，但電腦螢幕上的活塞運動仍舊持續著。

　　他盯著動作中的兩個男人不放，他們長得不難看，卻怎麼樣也比不上自己跟格雷森——達米安沒發覺他用自己跟格雷森去和影片中的人比——氣溫似乎升高了，達米安覺得有點熱。

　　……如果格雷森願意用這個姿勢。不對，他換成這麼姿勢做什麼啊！

　　越來越熱了，得去把空調的溫度轉低一點，達米安想著卻沒有動作。

　　以前執行刺殺任務，達米安也見過他們做這種事。不管是男人跟男人，或者男人跟女人、很多女人對一個男人、很多男人對一個女人，各種排列組合他都見過。那時候明明一點感覺也沒有。

　　「果然是人選的問題嗎？」他自言自語說。

　　電腦螢幕上的人表情看起來很愉悅又猙獰，充滿矛盾。他曉得他們還會發出像野豬拱食的哼哼聲，粗嘎難聽，完全不懂他們為什麼喜歡做愛。

　　不過如果對象換成格雷森……

　　唔，勉強可以接受。

　　趁目前的身高優勢這麼試試看好了。把格雷森壓倒然後試著舔舔他、做大人才會做的事。

　　達米安決定後，啪地一聲闔上電腦螢幕。

 

　　放下電腦，一站起來他就覺得褲襠那裡更緊繃了，下半身從未起反應的性器半勃起。這代表他的確對格雷森有非同一般的想法。

　　達米安站在房門口對埋頭整理衣服的人說：「喂，迪克。」

　　他先把重心放在左腳，又換到右腳，他還是不習慣直接叫格雷森的名字，總覺得很怪，尤其胸腔在自己吐出短短的音節之後，產生的奇妙震動⋯⋯格外陌生。

　　「怎麼了？」迪克蹲在衣服堆裡，整理完一半他就覺得煩了，乾脆一口氣把衣服都塞回衣櫃，他拍拍身上沾染的棉絮。「披薩已經送到了？」

　　「還沒有。」

　　只知道吃。達米安腹誹。

　　「那你餓了？想先吃點東西墊墊肚子嗎？我來找找有什麼零嘴。」

　　「我不餓，你過來一下。」達米安倚著房間門說。

　　「有什麼事嗎？昨天受傷了沒擦著藥？還是衣服太緊了？」迪克走到達米安身邊，疑惑地仰頭看他。

　　小小的格雷森。

　　看著他的達米安心裡有一種說不出來的滿意，他一手搭在迪克的肩膀上傾下身體——這傢伙沒什麼不好，就是太吵了——他吻格雷森喋喋不休的唇，封住他還未說出的話。

　　迪克驚訝的睜圓眼睛，三秒後開始掙扎。「嗚嗚嗚——達米安！」

　　「噓，你要安靜一點。」達米安不滿地說。

　　「你怎麼突然？」

　　「突然怎樣？」達米安惡劣地笑道。

　　「你親我做什麼？」迪克不自在地低下頭。

　　達米安緊緊摟著他。

　　他從未想過達米安身上也有這樣灼熱的體溫，被達米安懷抱滿滿地環繞著，讓他產生將要融化的錯覺。

　　「想親就親了啊。」他理直氣壯地說。

　　迪克一瞬間不曉得該怎麼回應他。

　　「……你不能隨隨便便的親你的哥哥。」

　　「我沒有比我矮的哥哥。」達米安反駁說。

　　「我昨天還比你高。」

　　「但你今天、以及可見的未來，你會比我矮。」達米安伶牙俐齒地說。

　　年齡又不是以身高決定的。

　　迪克覺得頭痛，他有預感他說不過達米安。

　　「至少你不能隨便親你的兄弟，你會親傑森或者提姆嗎？」迪克舉例說。

　　達米安嫌惡地說：「噁心死了，誰要親他們兩個！」

　　「他們也是你的兄弟，和我一樣。」迪克趕緊補了一句說。

　　「你才不一樣。」

　　明明都是兄弟，哪會不一樣。

　　迪克想這麼說，但他的心跳快了一拍，話就沒說出口。

　　「你不該這麼做。」

　　這句話一點睡福利也沒有。

　　「誰規定的？」達米安說完又霸道地低頭吻他。

　　迪克掙扎著，他還沒掙脫達米安的懷抱，達米安就眼睛眨也不眨地拉著迪克的手，直直地按在自己勃起的性器上，無辜地說：「格雷森，我這裡不舒服。」

　　迪克像被燙到一樣想抽回手，可是達米安不允許他逃開，死死按著他的手。

　　「你也許可以去浴室自己『解決』一下。」迪克艱難地說。

　　好尷尬。

　　他覺得只短短幾秒，他的臉就燙得能煎鬆餅了。

　　「怎麼解決？」達米安問。

　　「你應該知道的。」

　　迪克以為達米安早就獲得很多超過他的年齡的知識，包含一些姿勢的問題。咳。

　　「你教我。」

　　「我恐怕不太合適。」迪克忙著推辭。

　　「你是我的兄弟，你怎麼會不適合？」

　　就是兄弟才不適合這麼做啊！迪克在心裡吶喊。

　　他霸道地要求說：「快點兒，它越來越脹了。」

　　迪克知道接下來要做的事情不對勁，但是他就是無法拒絕達米安，自己從來就沒辦法拒絕他的要求。

　　「到床上去。」迪克盯著腳趾說。

　　他正在違背善良的道德風俗——算了。去他的善良風俗。

　　達米安坐在床沿，雙手交叉在胸前，痞痞地問：「然後呢？」

　　迪克這時候才驚覺，達米安真的「長大」了，他的外表長得足夠大，大得讓他感覺到壓迫感。

　　「……脫掉你的褲子。」迪克艱難地說。

　　啊啊，我真是變態，叫自己的弟弟脫褲子。迪克在心裡唾棄自己，雖然要幫他，但是幫到這種程度好像有一點不妥吧？其實不用整個脫掉也可以。

　　「那你也得脫。」達米安命令他說。

　　迪克鬆口氣說：「那還是不用脫了吧。」

　　「不行，我脫你的，你脫我的。就這麼決定了。」達米安豪邁地想扯下對他來說緊得要命的棉褲。

　　迪克壓著他的手，阻止他說：「不不不，我們各自脫掉自己的褲子就可以了。」

　　「喔對，你裡面沒有穿褲子，你正穿著裙子呢。」達米安眼睛發亮，看著他雪白的腿，格雷森身上的Ｔ恤只遮到大腿跟，裡面連內褲都沒有吧？

　　「這是Ｔ恤，只是比較大件——」

　　達米安打斷他，他想到一個很棒的姿勢，只要格雷森配合。「我想起來了，格雷森，你先到床上去。」

　　「什麼？」他疑惑地看著達米安。

　　「我想到一個解決的方法。快到床上去。」

　　「所以用不到我了？」迪克鬆了一口氣，順著達米安的要求爬到床上去。

　　「不，你還是要幫忙。」

　　「怎麼幫忙？」

　　「你轉過去，手扶著床頭欄杆。」達米安一邊說一邊扯掉身上緊繃的褲子。

　　「然後？」

　　格雷森全身上就只穿著那件Ｔ恤，雙膝跪在柔軟的床上，扶著床頭欄杆，姿勢誘人——達米安滿意地爬上床，一手握著他的側腰。

　　「腿併緊一點。」達米安說完，灼熱的肉刃就這麼擠進他的腿間。

　　「達米安！」迪克驚愕地喊他。

　　「哼嗯……」達米安的發出舒適的喉音，他摟著格雷森細軟的腰說：「這樣幫忙又不過分。」

　　怎麼不過分了。

　　迪克感覺到自己慾望下的雙球被可怕的巨物頂著，那高熱的溫度燙得他說不出話來。

　　達米安先是生疏地前後抽動，漸漸地他像是找到訣竅，開始規律的抽插，嫩肉與性器摩擦的地方變得一片通紅，每一下還發出色情的啪、啪聲響。

　　「別這樣……達米安……」迪克糾結的要死，想鬆開夾著的腿，但他整個被頂得沒辦法調整重心，一下一下的往前撞。

　　「噓……嗯哈……再一下就好。」達米安隨口敷衍他，俯身霸道的咬著他的耳骨，舌頭在上面舔了舔，「你是哥哥，所以要幫我。」

　　就是哥哥才不能幫你！迪克正想這麼說，但耳朵是他的敏感地帶，被達米安惡意的舔舐、啃咬，全身酥麻得連話都說不出來。

　　「嗚……」一開口就發出可憐的嗚咽聲，連迪克自己都嚇了一大跳。

　　「會痛？那我輕一點。」達米安靈活的舌尖順著耳廓來回舔吮，像是在吃美味的棒棒糖一樣發出嘖嘖水聲。

　　一想到達米安實際的年齡，和被他超齡的舉動弄得全身發軟的自己，就讓他快羞恥地死掉了。

　　弱點被掌握在達米安的唇舌之間，他扭著身體抵抗著，卻擺脫不了奇異的快感，

　　「嗯啊……達米安……我的耳朵要被你舔掉了……」迪克右手仍撐著欄杆，扭過身用左手推拒他。

　　「要是被我舔下來，我就把它吃掉。」達米安輕笑，聲音既沙啞又性感地說：「我想把你吃掉。」

　　「我不好吃。」迪克不合時宜地想起超級好吃的甜甜圈。

　　他喜歡先把甜甜圈上面的糖霜舔掉，再一口一口地細細咀嚼，甜甜圈甜膩的餡料與油炸過的麵包搭配在一起簡直是頂級的美味——想像自己像甜甜圈一樣被吃乾抹淨，就無可遏止的……興奮了？

　　腦海裡竟然閃過一幕被達米安強勢著壓著這樣那樣的妄想，小迪克興奮的半挺，他羞得更用力地夾緊雙腿，想逃避現實，達米安一下子就發現了，還騰出手來伺候他的小東西。

　　「你有反應了？我幫你好不好？」

　　雖然達米安特意詢問他，但他根本沒等他回答，就強硬地握住它，如同擦拭武器一般溫柔地挑逗它，直到它的頂端吐出濕潤的液體。

　　「達米安……」

　　「所以當我這麼大的時候，也會有反應了嗎？我以前都沒注意。」達米安小聲地嘟囔道。

　　「這個年紀正好開始發育……哈啊……不要太常玩這裡比較好，達米安……」迪克擺起哥哥的架勢說，可惜缺乏氣勢。

　　「那我不碰了。」達米安乾脆地放手。

　　迪克挺立的性器接觸到冰涼的空氣，可憐的抖了兩下，才過沒幾秒，他就懷念起達米安溫熱的大手。

　　但他羞於開口要求達米安繼續摸他。啊，自己真是糟糕的兄長，還妄圖讓弟弟撫慰他的慾望……

　　達米安沒多久就覺得只盯著格雷森的背很無趣，雖然線條很美好，但他更想看著迪克的臉，想看他臉色緋紅、因為歡愉忍不住哭出來的樣子。

　　那樣的畫面一定非常美好。

　　達米安直接將格雷森整個翻過身，讓他躺在床上，然後他啞聲命令說：「抱著你的膝窩，腳夾緊。」

　　迪克想都沒想，順著他的話抱著膝窩。等到他壓著自己，在自己的身上猛然衝刺，他才反應過來達米安想做什麼。達米安巨大的肉刃與自己剛剛開始發育的肉芽相互磨擦，除了雙腿間的嫩肉，他的肚子也開始灼燒，達米安的性器燙得他整個人發紅。

　　肯定連腳趾尖都紅透了。

　　既然都做了，迪克不顧著害羞，盡力忽視一波接著一波的快感浪潮，打量起達米安。他看起來十分享受，但眉間卻帶著時常皺眉的細紋。

　　達米安長大以後，肯定跟布魯斯一不滿意就皺眉，才會有那樣深的細紋，不愧是父子倆。

　　「你得專心一點，迪克。」達米安發現他恍神了，皺起眉不高興地說。

　　看，他總是有這樣那樣的理由不開心。害得迪克跟著揪心。

　　「嗯……別皺眉……」他不喜歡看達米安不高興的樣子。

　　達米安不曉得他在心疼他。他純粹討厭格雷森明明抱著膝窩、姿態狼狽，卻還有餘裕擺出大哥照顧弟弟的架勢。自己現在分明比格雷森還大，理應是他照顧格雷森才對。

　　「你還有精神想別的？」達米安更加積極的刺激他最敏感的地方，按照影片裡、親眼看過現場表演的經驗，用唇舌在他身上一點一點的印下曖昧的紅印，他實際動手，實驗怎麼做才會讓格雷森叫得更好聽。

　　「想什麼……別的？……啊啊、達米安，我已經要……」迪克扭動著，年幼的身體根本無法承受一波高於一波的慾望，他忍耐不住地發出呻吟。

　　達米安被他的反應鼓舞，不斷撫弄他身上的敏感點，使得他的理性幾乎要消失殆盡。

　　「不……」

　　「你不能拒絕我。」達米安喘著氣，霸道地說。

　　他握住彼此慾望的手律動得更快，迪克忍不住鬆開抱著膝窩的手，達米安索性緊緊抱著他，嘴裡喃喃喊著他的名字，「迪克……嗯……迪克，你真棒。」

　　「別……說了……嗯啊啊——」

　　迪克忍耐不住，哭喊著高潮了。

　　「真狡猾，你怎麼可以先射？」達米安一邊抱怨著，一邊也跟著到達高潮，又濃又稠的精液噴灑出來，射得迪克滿肚子都是。

　　還沉浸在高潮的迪克被精液燙得一抖。

　　「哈啊……」達米安滿足地嘆息。

　　被射得滿身都是……

　　糟糕，完全不知道該怎麼面對達米安了。他恍恍惚惚地想著該對達米安說些什麼才好，腦袋像一團糨糊，攪成一團。

 

　　「叮咚——」門鈴響了。

　　達米安披著床單去簽收了那塊披薩。迪克趁機套上Ｔ恤，雖然穿著這玩意一點安全感也沒有，但至少比全裸著好得多。

　　達米安很滿足，可是迪克沈默得讓他慌恐。

　　他們食不知味的吃過披薩，披薩的份量還剩了大半，迪克才找回自己的聲音，對達米安說：「等一下換一件床單，不然沒辦法睡了，或者你去睡你的房間——」

　　「不要。」達米安斷然拒絕，「我去換床單。」

　　達米安匆匆地返回臥室，這次他急切地沒有注意腳下，用力一踩，喀地碎裂聲響起。

　　他錯愕地望著腳下踩碎的布穀鳥鐘，它的外殼全毀，塗著彩漆的布穀鳥都被踩成幾段了。

　　迪克急忙趕來，驚呼道：「達米安你的腳有沒有受傷？」

　　「沒事。」

　　他的腳確實被細碎的木頭碎片、鐘的齒輪給劃傷，但那不怎麼痛。

　　「是你把這個帶回來的？」達米安皺著眉問。

　　「昨天現場只有這個東西是完好的，我本來想帶回來檢查，找找線索……」誰想到就發生了爆炸，還好他即時帶著達米安逃出崩塌的建築。

　　「現在它壞了。」

　　「就丟掉吧，那大概不是什麼重要的東西。」

　　達米安難得的拿起掃把、畚箕，將布穀鳥鐘掃好，裝進袋子裡。這麼做的時候，他的心中莫名的有些觸動，總覺得可惜。

　　他不常為壞掉的物品覺得可惜，但達米安也沒有特別在意，把布穀鳥鐘丟在腦後。

 

✿

 

　　隔日清晨——

　　「看來恢復了。」迪克大大的鬆了一口氣。

　　昨夜本來兩人想徹夜不睡，觀察身體變化，卻莫名的在零點時睡著。查看監控紀錄，他們睡著以後，身上籠罩著一股七彩的眩光，沒一會兒散去，他們便恢復原樣。

　　「不知道是什麼搞得鬼。」達米安可惜地想，要是能找到那樣東西，常常使用它與格雷森交換年齡就好了。

　　「那不重要。」迪克慶幸他們恢復了，一點也不想追究原因。

　　「是的，那不重要，至少我知道我長大以後，可以『壓倒』性地高過你。」達米安得意洋洋地說。

　　「還要等你長大呢。」

　　迪克鬆口氣想，再見到昨晚的達米安，還要好幾年後。

　　「頂多再五年我就差不多長大了，也不是太久。」達米安自信地笑。

 

　　只要再五年？

　　那可糟糕了。他覺得五年不足以讓他找到理由，堅定地拒絕達米安的親密接觸，尤其是他一點也不討厭昨天經歷的事。

　　算了，反正還有五年呢。

 

　　這麼想著的迪克，一點也沒注意達米安眼睛正閃著光芒，像是算計著什麼似地，背後似乎有惡魔尾巴一甩一甩。

　　他絕對不會讓格雷森逃掉。

END

 


End file.
